Kitty Katswell VS Carmelita Fox
AdamGregory03= Kitty Katswell VS Carmelita Fox is a What If? Death Battle to be written by AdamGregory03, pitting Kitty Katswell from the Nickelodeon series T.U.F.F. Puppy against Carmelita Fox from the Sly Cooper series. Description T.U.F.F. Puppy vs. Sly Cooper! Two specially trained agents of the law who have quite the fanbase in the furry community. Who will win? Interlude Kitty Katswell Carmelita Fox The Battle Results Who are you rooting for? Kitty Katswell Carmelita Fox Who do you think will win? Kitty Katswell Carmelita Fox |-| The Saints Jigglypuff= Carmelita Fox vs Kitty Katswell is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring Carmelita Fox from the Sly Cooper series and Kitty Katswell from the T.U.F.F Puppy TV Series. Description Sony vs Nickelodeon, Two female officers from an antromorphic universe will tango against each other to see who hold the best gears for battle. Will Carmelita stop Katswell in her track or will Kitty scratch through Carmelita. Intro (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: When it come to following the laws of order, You'll need to be the best officer to ever come around. And some police forces carried the best that they can get to keeping justice safe from any criminal act. Boomstick: And then there are the one that people make disturbing artwork on, The 2 fluffiest female officers of the animal kingdom. Wiz: Carmelita Fox, INTERPOL best detective officer of Paris. Boomstick: And Kitty Katswell, The Skilled Agent of Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. Wiz: Or T.U.F.F for short. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Carmelita Fox (Cue Sly Cooper 2 Band of Thieves - Paris) Wiz: Somewhere in Paris, The International Criminal Police Organization, or INTERPOL for short, Mainly focus on arresting criminals and destroy organized crime groups. Keeping the street off of any form of criminal activity. Boomstick: However a special band of thieves known as the Cooper Gang always slide through INTERPOL Radar thanks to a very sneaky raccoon. Wiz: This especially tick off the main rival of the leader of the gang, The one who put all her work into catching him in his track more time then any officers. Her name was Carmelita Fox (Cue [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tngqMWq7lN8 Playstation All-Star Battle Royale - Paris *Sly Cooper*) Carmelita Fox '-Species: Fox' '-Police Force: INTERPOL' '-Boss: James Barkley' '-Sly Cooper Rival/Love Interest' '-Studied at Sleuth Academy' '-Helped Sly in some of his mission' Boomstick: Carmelita Fox been through a lot to get herself in top rank in INTERPOL good list of badass police officers. Wiz: Back before meeting Sly and the gang, Carmelita been studying on Sleuth Academy, Learning the inside and outside of catching criminal. Since then she been doing great in catching every bad guy she came across. Boomstick: However while on patrol in guarding an opera house, She spot Sly doing his normal work and try to call for back-up to catch him. It didn't end so well in the end however. Wiz: Sly was more quick enough to escape and because of that, Carmelita was blamed by his boss for his escape, And even more to tears when the opera diamond was stolen from right under her noses. Thou it was temporary when Sly end up helping her tie up the actual thieve with the diamond. Boomstick: This got her a promotion but it wasn't the last time she and Sly would come face to face. Wiz: Over the years, She would try to bring down Sly Cooper to end his thievery once and for all, Thou since then they been helping each other out with Sly catching the enemies crooks that Sly beat while Carmelita help Sly as backup, Thou been still planning on taking him custody once the main situation was over. Boomstick: Until he gain amnesia after a feud with an insane baboon which they were about to have a romantic time together until Sly got his memories for some crazy time traveling action. Their connection seem to be all over the place. (Cue Sly Cooper Thieves in Time - Main Theme) Shock Pistol '-A powerful version of a taser' '-Shock targets when hit, Stunning them' '-Powerful enough to destroy cars' '-Can also be an homing attack' '-As well as Charge Shots, Auto Fire and Triple Shots' Wiz: Regardless, Carmelita Fox have been getting close enough to catching her target. A side from having a fast skills in speed and acrobatic, Her most trusty weapon she used is the Shock Pistol, Being used as a more powerful version of the original taser gun. Boomstick: This weapon can stun enemies on hit, Home on to them like homing rockets, Destroy vehicles and other inanimate objects and even come with multiple style of shots. Wiz: She can fire a charge shot for extra damages, Auto Fire to keep on shooting and even Triple Shots to make sure it hit her target. It is the only weapon however, Thou with she does her best in term of hand to hand combat as well. Feats '-Fast enough to catch up with Sly Cooper' '-Arrested many strong criminals' '-Took down Muggshot' '-Jump higher then Sly Cooper can' '-Send some guards flying with a kick' '-Fought off being hypnotized by Contessa' Boomstick: She's fast enough to catch up to the masked raccoon himself, Jump as high to rooftops to rooftops, Send even the toughest of guard flying with just a kick and even beat Muggshot one on one. Wiz: She even manage to break out of mind control of the corrupted warden Contessa, Who magical spell was increased with the Eyes of Clockwork. This make her quiet a strong opponent against Sly back then. Thou despite her best skill in combat, She does have her limits. Weakness '-Never caught Sly Cooper to this day' '-Easy to anger in some cases' '-Been tricked and captured by Clockwork' '-Been betrayed and captured by Neyla with Contessa' '-Been kidnapped by Cyrille Le Paradox' '-Couldn't hit Sly even with Homing Bullet' Boomstick: Aside from those moments where Sly pissed her off, She been captured multiple times by Clockwork, Le Paradox and even her own partner Neyla who was secretly working on helping Clockwork with Contessa. Wiz: And while she fast enough to catch up with Sly Cooper, She never had the chance on arresting him due to Sly more cunning tricks. Thou it not gonna get the best of her as she able to keep up with her job as an officer, Ready to make sure justice is serve, No matter how sly her criminals are. Kitty Katswell (Cue 700 Goldeneye - Streets) Wiz: T.U.F.F, also known as the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force is a police force inside the city of Petropolis. Boomstick: And no, It's not a place where everyone have a pet on their leach, Instead it's a town of other animals who normally had trouble with criminals like a mad scientist rat, a chameleon that can shape shift into many forms and even a bird with a giant brain like some strange boy genius. Wiz: In order to combat against these type of criminals, They normally put their best job for one special agent. Known as Kitty Katswell (Cue T.U.F.F Puppy - End Credits) Kitty Katswell '-Species: Cat' '-Police Force: T.U.F.F' '-Boss: The Chief' '-Dudley Puppy's Partner' '-Have a criminal twin sister: Katty' '-Spent 8 years of secret agent college' Boomstick: However while not much is known of her childhood outside of the time she ate a birthday magician mouse, Kitty spent 8 years learning how to be a skilled agent to help T.U.F.F take down any criminal have, With her worst one being with The Chameleon. Wiz: However things doesn't get better from there, After the mad scientist Verminious Snaptrap escaped with the priceless Kruger Rat, She would be assign to a new partner. Boomstick: Meet Dudley, The rookie who not very bright and normally get the crew into trouble, especially Katswell. It like those buddy cop movie where there was a little kid being the side kick to a more tuff cop. Wiz: Please tell me you're not talking about Cop and a Half on this? Boomstick: Hey, I had to bring up a point of comparison. Wiz: Yeah but, Cop and a Half? Boomstick: Well I don't see you talking about any other movie with one cop that don't know it job. Wiz: Well either way, While Dudley does get her and the gang in trouble, She's able to keep up on her feet. Boomstick: Even more with her weapons by Keswick who.....to be honest I have no idea what animal is he. Wiz: It's complicated. Abilities/Gadgets '-Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat with and without claws' '-Skilled acrobatic' '-Rocket Helmet (as seen in the pilot episode)' '-T.U.F.F. Mobile' '-Flash Baker' '-Heat Blaster' Wiz: She carried a heat blaster that burn through object, A rocket helmet with lock on to target and a device that make cake appear from thin air....don't ask. Boomstick: And while Katswell fighting skills are good as well as some of the gadget, Their nothing compare to the T.U.F.F Mobile, Which hold many weapons including turret guns and laser beam, Along with the ability to shapeshift into many form like helicopter and even a rocket ship! How much metal was used for this thing? Feats '-Able to take out tough criminals' '-Survive getting crushed and blown up on multiple occasions' '-Able to catch the Chameleon alone' '-Tricked Snaptrap into using a broken survival kit' Wiz: She's able to go toe-to-toe with the Chameleon who shapeshift is beyond impressive, Survived being crushed and blown up and smart enough to trick the mad scientist Snaptrap into useing a broken survival kit called T.R.U.S.T, short for T.U.F.F. Recreational Ultimate Survival Tool to foil his plan. Boomstick: But a secret agent is not without some faults and aside from Dudley getting in the way with stupidity, It other stuff that lead to her getting injured. Weakness '-Get injured by Dudley stupidity overtime' '-Get captured by some criminals like the Chameleon' '-Betrayed by Jack Rabbit who worked for D.O.O.M' '-Lose balance when whiskers get cut' '-Get distracted when seeing Eric the Water Delivery Guy' '-Lost 8 of her lives from the Chameleon' Wiz: Like those multiple times getting captured, Get distracted by looking at the Water Delivery Guy and even lose her balance and unable to move after her whiskers been cut. However her biggest downfall was when the Chameleon mercilessly remove 8 of her lives after learning she got 9 lives in her, This mean at some point she can lose her last live at any moment. Boomstick: Thou she seem to keep getting back up even after having a monster truck land on her so no matter what anyone try to throw at her, She always ready to get back into the fight to keep the city of Petropolis safe and crime-free. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (At a closed bank in Paris, France) (Cue Sly Cooper 2 Band of Thieves - Museum) As the lights turn off, A thief jumped out of the building on to the roof. He appear to be Sly Cooper with another lovely gem he found and "borrowed". Sly Cooper: Just another night of being a raccoon. Now for my normal meeting in 3...2...1. (Cue Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus - Police HQ/Alarm Trip) Sly Cooper begin jumping from wire to wire, roof to roof as Carmelita Fox arrive in Interpol Copter. Carmelita Fox: So back again to another night of thieving. Well it's stops here. Sly Cooper: That what you said last time. Carmelita Fox aim her shock pistol at Sly Cooper. Carmelita Fox: Just need to lock on and... All of a sudden, Carmelita hear another copter flying by, It was the T.U.F.F Mobile with Dudley piloting and Kitty Katswell on the side. Kitty Katswell: Keep it study Dudley, We need to make sure we can net him to turn him in. Carmelita Fox: Hey Ms. Feline, This is my case, Back off! Kitty Katswell: No can do, Sly Cooper been T.U.F.F most rival criminal for robbing nearly all of Paris. Beside, You guy couldn't even catch up to him before. Carmelita Fox: Well I had more expiration then some rat catcher. Sly Cooper: Ladies, No need to fight over me, There plenty of me to go around. Thou there might be none after this. Sly Cooper jump into a window while the 2 officers bickering as Dudley notice something. Dudley: Kitty, We about to crash into that building! Kitty Katswell: !!! FLY UP! FLY UP! Carmelita Fox: I can't let Sly get away! Take a Sharp Turn, I'll take it from here! Both Interpol Helicopter fly out of the way as Carmelita jumped out as Dudley fly the T.U.F.F Mobile upward while Kitty fall off, Both landing on a rooftop and both getting up and both getting their Shock Pistol and Heat Blaster. (Cue Sly Cooper 2 Band of Thieves - Nightclub) Carmelita Fox: You think you can interfere with INTERPOL Police Work? I'm gonna blast your whiskers clean off. Kitty Katswell: Like that gonna happen. FIGHT! Carmelita fire her multiple rounds of her Shock Pistol as Kitty Katswell takes cover, Firing her Heat Blaster as Carmelita Fox does the same thing, Noticing her cover blasted off. Carmelita Fox: Interesting weapons, I'll bring that in as evidence once I remove those 9 lives of yours. Dudley*From offscreen*: Jokes on you, She lost 8 lives already. Kitty Katswell: DUDLEY! SHUT IT! Carmelita Fox: Well thanks for making it easy for me. Carmelita Fox fire a homing ammo at Kitty Katswell as Kitty eyes grew. She quickly jump over her hiding spot over the homing bullet before dive kicking at Carmelita. Carmelita get knocked over while dropping her Shock Pistol as Kitty ready her claws. Kitty Katswell: Let's dance. Carmelita Fox: With pleasure. Kitty begin scratching as Carmelita while Carmelita dodging and countering with some strong kicked, Knocking Kitty to the wall of another building as Kitty get out her Rocket Helmet, Locking on to Carmelita and firing as Carmelita dive to grab her Shock Pistol and fire a bullet at the rocket, destroying it and sending Kitty to another rooftop. Kitty: Some talented officer you are. Carmelita: You haven't seen nothing yet. Carmelita jump at a very high height to the building Kitty on, Setting to gun to Auto Fire and sending Shock Ammo in midair as Kitty backflip to dodges. Kitty Katswell: Dudley, I can really use a hand over here! Dudley: Sorry, I got something important going on. Kitty Katswell: ARE YOU BUYING ANOTHER SQUEAK TOY!?!?! Dudley: Hey, The Daily Growl is an important paper for all dogs. *Chewing on it* Kitty Katswell: GRRRRRRR Carmelita fire Triple Shots as Kitty continue taking cover, Checking what else she got as Carmelita getting closer before Kitty get out the Flash Baker. Kitty Katswell: Why do I still got this? Kitty press the button to make some Fruit Cakes land on Carmelita head. Carmelita: Ow! What the! Carmelita begin firing at the Fruit Cakes as Kitty Katswell quickly tackle Carmelita, Getting her near the edge while Kitty ready her Heat Blaster. Kitty: Well it was fun knowing ya. Carmelita quickly regain her balance and kick Kitty heat blaster in the air before kicking Kitty Katswell down, Grabbing the Heat Blaster and firing one of her Whisker off. Kitty: !!! Not Again! Kitty lose balance and fall off, Unable to get up as Carmelita Fox aim the Heat Blaster at Kitty Katswell. Carmelita Fox: You should've stay at home playing with your cat toys. Kitty quickly try to reach for something, Getting the T.R.U.S.T from her pocket. Kitty to herself: This better work Keswick! Kitty toss it at Carmelita as she catch it. Carmelita: You think that some survival pocket knife is gonna bring me down. The T.R.U.S.T send out a large monster truck over Carmelita Fox as she look up. Carmelita Fox: HUH?!?! Carmelita Fox quickly back up, Dropping her Shock Pistol near Kitty as the monster truck crash through the roof. Kitty quickly grab Carmelita's shock pistol and set it to Charge Shot. Carmelita: Some cheap trick! Kitty: But smart thinking! Carmelita about to fire the Heat Blaster as Kitty fire the Charge Shot, Shocking the Heat Blaster and cause it to explode, Knocking Carmelita off the roof. Carmelita: AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! Carmelita crashed on top of the Cooper Gang vans as her body twitches lifelessly. Kitty: Dudley, Can you pick me up. I can't move my legs! My whisker were cut again. Kitty keep hearing Dudley playing with his squeak toy, Annoying Kitty. Kitty: DUDLEY!!!! K.O! Kitty try to regain balance as the Cooper Gang get arrested by T.U.F.F officers while Dudley fly by to pick Kitty Katswell up. Results (Cue T.U.F.F Puppy - End Credits) Boomstick: Officer Down! And she doesn't look like she gonna get up. Wiz: This was a very close call for both of them, Both having their skills in acrobatic and speed that can make this go anyway. Boomstick: And while Carmelita got the strength over Kitty Katswell with all those time jumping to high places, Along with her fight with Muggshot, Kitty just was more smarter with more gadget in her gears. Wiz: While the Shock Pistol is highly dangerous when use correctly, It isn't as powerful compare to the other gadget that Kitty hold. Some with strange toon physics that Carmelita couldn't predict like with the Flash Baker or the T.R.U.S.T Survival Kit. Boomstick: Along with that, Kitty have a more smarter mind over Carmelita Fox judging on how even with all her training, She never could catch Sly Cooper over the course of the times they met in the past, And even some of the criminals that Sly Cooper took down made Carmelita job a lot easier. Wiz: While Kitty Katswell despite having trouble from certain criminals like the Chameleon and even with Dudley stupidity, Kitty was able to stop the criminals in their track. Like the time she knew that Verminious Snaptrap was still a criminal plotting something while pretending to be a reformed citizen. Even with the town against her, She was able to crack the case right after the town getting the bad case of the heat wave from space. Boomstick: And despite losing her 8 lives, She was able to survive much more then Carmelita would ever handle. In the end, Kitty showed Carmelita that justice been served T.U.F.F.ed. Wiz: The Winner is Kitty Katswell Next Time (Cue Flux Pavilion - Blow the Roof) Both Ass-Kicker punched down aliens with their bare hands, Both with badass weapons, These two will clash to see who will win in a Death Battle. Nolan North: It's me right? Hopefully it me. I'm gonna say it me over Beefcake here! Poll Do you agree with the result of Carmelita Fox vs Kitty Katswell? Yes, Kitty does got the gadget for it. Yes, Even thou I still like Carmelita to win, I agree. Yes, Thou the Reasoning can be changed. (Tell me in the comments) No, Carmelita Fox would have won it. (Tell me why in the comments) Who are you rooting for? Carmelita Fox Kitty Katswell Both Trivia *The connection between Carmelita Fox and Kitty Katswell is that there both female anthropomorphic animals in a world of other antromorphic animals(A Fox and A Cat) who serve as officers of justice in their own police force(INTERPOL and T.U.F.F). *This match is being worked on even after the Saints Jigglypuff laptop stopped working which lead to delay to work on a temporary parent computer, As mentioned in his recent blog post. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Season 9 PlozAlcachaz Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Adopted by The Saints Jigglypuff Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:'Sony vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music